Magical School? Guess not
by Sha Yurigami
Summary: Arthur wanted a normal life. She wants to wear her boy uniform in school, athough a self-proclaimed hipster god ruined that, and wants to fall in love with a gorgous girl...only for it to go down the drain when her "friends" decided to show up and ruin her life once again. Really the only light at the end of the tunnel is to finally get the chance to punch Fate in the face again.


_High school AU:::::::::::::::::::Originally not intended to be a Crossover::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

…...…

Arthur wondered when she looked into the mirror if she had looked strange to others. Some didn't know that she was a girl and immediately talked to her as if she was a boy, but others looked at her and just knew that she was a girl. Something she wasn't happy about but there could be nothing done about that.

Now however she wondered why she wasn't allowed to wear the boy's uniform. Instead the school had decided at the end of the year to punish her for wearing the wrong clothes. Something that bothered her to no end!

Why wasn't she allowed to wear the uniform she wanted to? People were going to look at her strangely! It had to be that damn student council president! Goldilocks probably bribed the school because of his unhealthy fixation on her and she was going to punch his face when she got the chance!

"Arthur!" Gawain screamed from the floor below, most like wearing his backpack already. Her little nephew was a precious child but his timing couldn't be worse. She was going through an existential crisis and she really did not want to bother bringing him to pre-school so early.

"Sorry, Gawy I just don't like the way I look." she wasn't going to let him go alone though. She might be irritated and her family was probably going to sue the school today but she would keep her promise to accompany her nephew and protect him from the dangers of the real world.

"Your fanboys an' girls ain't be disappointed when they see you" that brat said from downstairs knowing full well that on any other day he would get an earful from his mother "You don't stop being handsome anyway."

She sighed "Damn right, I don't" Arthur admitted slumping out of her room bowing sideways to quickly grab her own school bag and climbed down the stairs. Heavy. Her shoulders felt heavy. That damn breeze between her legs wasn't helping either. It felt so strange. And it was slightly uncomfortable.

"Arthur, make sure to grab you lunch box M'kay!" her father screamed making her aware that Gawain'S curious eyes stared at her and then at the box laying on the shelf next to the stairs. She grabbed it and threw it into her bag before taking little Gawy's hand.

"Come on, let's go." she said looking at her nephew while he stared.

"I was right." the child muttered under his breath holding tightly onto his aunts hand.

The two of them walked out of their house saying goodbyes to Uthur in the kitchen before walking down the streets of their neighborhood.

It was a quiet place in Fuyuki, filled with cancer inducing sun rays, stinging mosquito and the occasional boy or girl nearly falling over from watching her. It was a quiet area with somewhat large houses, a bit of greenery and very few Highschool aged kids. On that day she was thankful that they lived in this area where mostly foreign families lived. Those rich kids wouldn't go to a public school like she and Gawain did.

A small hand tugged at her sleeve so she looked down to meet little Gawy's curious eyes. He pointed a finger down a street they passed where she saw two familiar figures walking towards them.

"Yo Arthur, how's it going." A tall black haired boy and a little white haired girl walked towards them.

"Lance." she whispered massaging the bridge of her nose. Lancelot Duvall was a childhood friend of hers, he and his little sister Mayu lived around this area too although their family wouldn't allow them to go to any other school than the most prestige and expensive looking one in the entire city. He was also one of the few people who understood why she dressed like she did…

Little Gawain waved at them, greeting Mayu with a smile before fist bumping with Lance, whose smile immediately disappeared when he saw Arthur's choice of clothing.

"Don't say it Lance" she said feeling slightly happy that someone got angry for her -surely her family could have bothered to, then again her Mother did promise her to take care of this matter so she remained still-

"So where's the ass I need to beat for making you dress like that?" he asked getting slapped on the butt by Mayu. He looked at the little girl in shock who only giggled at his reaction.

"It's fine. Mother said she'd take care of it by the end of the day." Arthur said with a cocky smile watching in amusement how Lance and Mayu shuddered.

"The dragon? Seriously? I can understand your Uthur for doing it but the dragon is overkill!"

She slapped his shoulder for that overreaction but laughed with him, after all: her mother wasn't nicknamed dragon for nothing.

Despite that banter little Gawain opted to smile and take Mayu's hand "Nothing changes Arthur, you are still more handsome than Lancelot." he said earning a laugh from the girl and a glare from Lance. The boy then looked at Arthur, before his head dropped.

"Hate it when you're right kid" he said while the oldest blond laughed at him "And no reason to laugh so much" Lance whimpered before joining her.

"Arthur-senpai!" the quartette stopped dead in their tracks.

"Arthur-senpai!" she paled a little when she heard that singsong voice full of innocence and beauty. The brats and Lance snickered at her saying things like 'Your fan is here' or 'Hohoho, your sweetheart's here' mainly to see her flustered bu she was having none of that.

"Ar~thur~sen~pai!"

"Good morning Irisviel." she said as dandy as possible, even going as far as to release her rose aura to appear as princely as possible -despite the skirt- when she turned around to greet her junior. But her aura failed when she saw that beautiful white hair dancing in the wind softly framing a soft and adorably shaped face -with pale alabaster like skin glistening under the sun- and red eyes greeting her. Completing the attire of this adorable creature was a blue vest over a white shirt and a blue skirt.

The brats + Lance stared at Arthur's princely image crumbling in front of Irisviel von Einzbern with empty eyes and half open mouths. They got tired of seeing the same thing happen every damn day. Irisviel was a princess like maiden who transferred to Arthur's school not long ago. With her natural beauty she became quiet the hot topic and many assumed from her friendly demeanor that she was secretly a horrible person.

They were wrong.

Irisviel before addressing Arthur again walked over to Gawain and Mayu to give them each a candy and a pat on the head at which both children blushed, greeted Lancelot with a fist-bump -the mother of all fist-bumps at that which you wouldn't expect from a person like Irisviel- before smiling gracefully at Arthur again.

The blond somehow regained her cool and smiled like a frigging dandy.

Lance excused himself from the kids to walk past the albino to greet the dark clothed man walking behind her. Since Iri -their nickname for her- hasn't been to the city long a bodyguard was assigned to her. A grumpy middle aged man going by the name of Kiritsugu. Lancelot made it a sport to annoy the man as much as possible -especially since the stoic man never showed any emotions beside ANGST which wasn't really an emotion at all.

Ignoring anything else at this point Irisviel immediately went to grab Arthur's hand with both of hers and held it right in front of her face.

"Are you finally going to accept my confession?" she inquired but the blond looked away.

"Nope" she said while popping the 'p' smirking right afterward when the albino looked crestfallen.

"Why?!"

"Because I want to fall for you first."

A blush spread through anyone who listened -not Kiritsugu, he didn't know what emotions were- looking at the blond as if she just said the most embarrassing thing ever.

"What? It's the truth." the blond said when she absorbed the flabbergasted expressions and to her delight in Irisviel's burning red face. If she didn't know that it was physically impossible then the blond could've sworn that steam was rising from that beautiful head of hers.

The albino stood still for a few seconds taking more interest at her own feet than anywhere else, a large blush spreading from cheek to cheek. Arthur hadn't moved much either, focused only on the girl in front of her. A large smile was on her lips as she watched how Irisviel tried to look up.

In fact she was so focused on her junior that she hadn't noticed the others walking past them -Kiritsugu still watched from the shadows like a creep-.

"Do you want to be late?" Arthur asked her but Irisviel still didn't look up.

They walked a good way for a few minutes -time Arthur used to look for the others but since Lancelot was with them nothing bad would happen- before the silence became a little oppressive. The blond still wondered if Irisviel had at least noticed her attire but was happy that that wasn't the case.

"You'd like that wouldn't you" the albino spoke at last.

Arthur hummed in thought taking her hand in a soft grip "I wonder what you mean~"

"Embarrassing me" fake crocodile tears appeared on Irisviel's face which disappeared complete the instant Arthur brought the girl's hand to her lips. Iri wanted to let go but Arthur kept the softness close to her.

"I do, only because you are so adorable." she tried to say with as much suaveness as possible before Iri burst into laughs, shattering the facade in an instant "Now who's embarrassing who?"

"Sorry, Sorry, but you really can't say something like that with a look like that!"

"What look? I was trying my best Don Juan impersonation."

"More like Barrack Obama. Your smile could have rivaled his' and it does not look good at all!"

"No reason to laugh so much and here I wanted to see my girlfriend all flustered." Arthur's mouth closed faster than the speed of light, probably killing a butterfly that flew close, so fast did she suck up all the air in their surrounding, which in turn would have caused a huge tornado at the coast of Europe probably in a few thousand years.

"Ara, what was that? Irisviel asked fully red faced, looking down to her feet again, this time noticing Arthur's skirt, but she didn't comment on it "And is Gilga-san still trying to woo you?" her tone was soft but an irritated expression painted her face.

Arthur thankful for the diversion felt her heart sink to the ground thereafter "Don' know, it was probably a donation since the school rarely reinforces uniform changes on students. Mother is thankfully going to take care of it so I'll only need to bear **this** " pointing to the skirt "for today only."

"Must be hard to be trans-" Iri said immediately covering her mouth and blushing while her eyes looked for Arthur's disapproval.

The blond smirked at the reaction prying the albino's hand from her mouth and standing hand in hand in the middle of the street. The young Einzbern blushed, her eyes glued to her shoes.

"Don't worry, I get that a lot." the blond reassured in the most suave way possible somehow transforming her face into the exact visage of a certain President which brought out a fit of giggles from Irisviel. The albino laughed so hard that tears were falling and she nearly doubled over had it not been for Arthur's hands.

The blond, reverting her face back to normal, stared at the albino with a hurt expression before joining the joyous sounds with her own.

…––––––––––…

"I hope that everything goes well for you" Iri said after they've started walking again. Arthur hummed in return not feeling like letting go of the albino any time soon. She was going to make a show of her 'girlfriend' right in front of that smug ass so that he won't ever bother her again.

Of course she was going to respect Iri's feelings, clenching her fist in anger when she remembered her thoughts.

Then they something strange.

Normally down the slope was the school building, but a large number of buses stood outside the school gates. She briefly wondered what was going on before her eyes laid on Gilga Mesh, the student council president and professional shitbag.

Arthur made a grimace when she saw him, tightening her grip on Iri's hand. Noticing her animosity the albino scooped closer to her and sneak-kissed Arthur's…cheek.

The blond had to process what happened. Then a large burning blush crept up her neck to her face and even that damn antenna on her head!

Utterly shocked by that the blond didn't even turn to look at the equally flustered Irisviel only staring ahead blankly with her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

Until her eyes saw people from within the buses coming out.

"Was today special?" Irisviel asked after her blush weakened slightly. Arthur shook herself out of her trance looking carefully at the situation at hand.

"If Mister I-would-suck-my-own-di-"

"Senpai!"

"I am sorry,…-ick" the albino puffed her cheeks "As I was about to say, since Shitbag McScrouchback is out there and most of the Student Council was called in, I would assume that we got guests from one of our partner cities." Arthur explained while Iri listened to her intently "It happens from time to time and sometimes we are the ones to visit them. Makes for quiet the fun class trip I tell you."

"Huh, sounds like you were on one of those."

"Every year." the blond answered wit a smirk, to which Iri blushed, and dragged the albino down toward the school. She wondered who was going to greet them this time or if people she knew tagged along. A careful glance towards the buses made it clear that at least most of the schools came with their own vehicles -quiet a sight- which probably meant that today marks the beginning of another week of chaos.

Right when Mister Douchebag saw her, making Arthur want to punch the prick, another familiar looking bob of blond invaded her sight.

Long blond tresses falling down right to the ankle tied by a black ribbon, a white shirt under a light brown jacket, a black skirt and brown shoes…and eyes the color of blood.

A large smile invaded Arthur's face running as fast as she could towards that familiar face. The faster she ran, the more she didn't noticed people looking at her strangely. The closer she got the more she recognized people from the other schools -people she was going to greet right after her main target- that familiar auburn haired girl for example who walked closer to Arthur's target and whispered something.

Once they were face to face the entire atmosphere around them changed, large grins were splitting their faces while the people around them started to backpedal.

"Arthur Pendragon. Never changing and never growing. I was wondering why a flee was running around so fast." the long haired blond said with as large a smile as possible, also ignoring the gathering crowd of students that wanted to see what the fuss was about.

"Fate . Why does your name need to be so complicated to pronounce? Guess what people remember isn't your name, right you overgrown beansprout?" Arthur countered making some people gasp while others laughed with a loud blond screaming 'Got it? Beans!' while pointing to her own large chest while a black haired girl next to her adjusted her bow atop her head.

The blonds stared at each other without saying a word.

Then Fate smirked.

"I apologize for my friend, she isn't the smartest bean in the batch." she said looking to Arthur's said.

The shorter blond confused looked to her side to see a tomato.

Her mind, not registering it correctly, then went to her left hand, then up to a very red faced Irisviel. Putting two and two together she nearly fainted from embarrassment, especially with how Fate just laughed at her.

"Fate-chan." the taller blond immediately stiffened and looked over her shoulder to see a very angry lilac-blue eyed auburn haired girl staring right at her.

Gilga Mesh tried to say his hellos to them then, maybe noticing the menacing air or saw the embarrassment on the other blonds faces, grimaced when a blond boy suddenly came and vomited right on his knew shoes and got swept aside roughly by a green clothed ginger who apologized as she fell on his groin with her knee. On the ginger's feet were a pair of strange looking roller-blades where smoke was rising.

"Sorry Penny, got a little too fast at the end, next time let's try less gunpowder. And Jaune, please you should be used to that already!" a girl with black hair, going red at the tips, said apparently helping the ginger haired girl up from her position atop the Fuyuki High Student Council President and scolding the other blond boy who emptied his stomach.

Watching the scenes unfold a light pink haired girl shook her head "Do they ever grow up?" she asked closing her eyes and leaning against the bus, though for that comment she earned herself a slap on the arm by another pink haired girl, who was slightly shorter than her.

"Says the gal who's been all emo since her second year in high school? Maybe you should change hair color too to match your moody self." the girl giggled folding her hands behind her rear where the taller pinkette's eyes were -much to her displeasure- focused on, before turning back to the idiot couples in the middle of the crowd.

…––––––––––…

Outside of the crowd, inside the school, the respective owners of each school had a meeting of their own. Most of them were gray haired and bearded or looked as if they had never aged at all.

"I really had wished for everyone to meet at Vale, its a beautiful city and more people need to become aware of it." a gray haired man with glasses said taking a sip from his mug of coffee, his blond haired secretary stood behind him with a stern expression while the others were chuckling.

"I could say the same about Uminari and Mid-Childa, both those places have been friends for decades and more sights to see than Fuyuki or Tokyo, but rarely any body comes to visit us." a teal haired woman in a blue uniform said, taking a sip from her over-sugared cup of green tea, while a grizzled graying man nodded with vigor.

"You shouldn't have won our annual poker game so many times then. To our luck, we decide by lottery" a long white haired man said with as much venom as possible drinking his glass of orange juice, a grumpy delinquent looking lad in a lab coat grunted "Besides, most of the students want to see more interesting places than a military academy or some run down old school like this right?"

"Grudges aside, Aleister here is right. The students happiness is the most important" a graying old man with red eyes and a black cloak said taking a sip from his Earl Grey in a finely decorated tea cup, although his words made everyone else look at him as if he was out of his mind, especially the blond strict looking instructor behind him "What?"

"It is…unsettling to hear those kinds of words…from you…" a bearded, red tuxedo wearing, man said making the old man hunch forward and muttering that it wasn't his fault all his mischief backfired. The man took a sip from his wine glass -filled with cheery juice- while the priest beside him looked at everyone else stoically, lingering however on the lady seated in front of him.

"Surely we can't have everyone going to Fuyuki and Tokyo all the time, why not give the students the chance to go to Kyoto instead? After all the trips were intended for the students to bond and found lasting friendships." a tanned woman wearing a sari said downing an entire bottle of Cherry Cola in one gulp. Her orange haired twin tailed secretary making faces at her fellow sidekicks who ignored her for the most part.

"Nobody goes to your barbaric Grand Pulse, but I don't need to tell a baboon what it can or can't do, right?" a kimono wearing brunette said while smiling at her fellow deans. Her smile was friendly but the way her eyes were closed and the **dark** **matter** -wish she dared to call fried eggs- in her hands made everyone shut their mouths. Except for the insulted woman who scoffed in protest since she couldn't do or say anything else as long as her colleagues eye-patch wearing midget was standing at the door.

"There's no reason to argue here." a voice spoke up one that sounded old but friendly and made the adults in the room relax "We came here to celebrate our friendship and if the brats enjoy themselves the better. Arguments have no place among. Look at the kids outside and let them do the fighting instead of us youngsters" everybody looked at the chair at the end of their table with smiles on their faces. Some wanted to retort but nobody would argue with the chairwoman when she enjoyed her cigarette like that.

A smile formed on their faces, instantly starting to make plans for the upcoming days.

…...

 _A/N: To those who want to call me lazy, I am sorry, but to those who do not know me: Welcome. I greet you to this lighthearted and simple story. The premise is clear the ships are about to sail and those who wish for a prominent male character to romance anyone: The only who gets some is vomit boy and only because I liked his Spartan friend XD_

 _Each chapter focuses on a different OTP of mine so…enjoy!…please…_

 _R &R and thank you for staying with me._

 _Yours dear_

 _Sha Yurigami_

 _P.s. If you share some otps with me you may suggest which one you want to read about._

 _P.s.s. Warning I will not do anything I do not want to and I don't want to see_ _ **Emiya**_ _ **Shirou (or any other Emiya for that matter)**_ _pop up every time I ask for suggestions. I got a little bewildered at how many requests I get for that suicidal squirrel to show up in some of my stories and I don't get it!_

 _Look I know that people enjoyed UBW but I didn't, mainly because of (see above). I don't ship him with Saber (but for some strange reason I do him with Yuuno(MSLN fans know who I mean or why)) and I don't intend to watch anything Type-moon with the eyes of an overgrown fanboy or with interest at all (Unless they make SaberIri a thing). Heck I don't even like Kara no Kyokai for reasons that have nothing to do with the story, characters or even artwork._

 _That said please enjoy what you enjoy and let the dead stay where they are._


End file.
